


Add a third

by Re_repeat



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_repeat/pseuds/Re_repeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre and Grantaire have an arrangement that Enjolras walks in on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Add a third

**Author's Note:**

> Started because I misread something that tumblr user Roevolution posted

Combeferre scratched a line down Grantaire’s back and relished the way the other man bucked back onto him. In the bedroom Combeferre was not the same person. He had vision outside these four walls but in them he had imagination. He had intelligence out there but in here he had intuition. His intuition was telling him to grab Grantaire by the hair at the back of his neck and pull him up.

Combeferre wrapped an arm around Grantaire to keep him stable as he thrust into him, his hand splayed on the other man’s lower abdomen. Out there he is straightforward, in here he teases. “Is this what you imagine Enjolras would do to you?” He asked, punctuating the question with a snap of his hips. When Grantaire only responded by groaning Combeferre kissed his neck, scraping his teeth slightly.

“Yes!” Grantaire gasped. He reached behind him and clawed at whatever inch of skin he could reach. “Yes, I imagine him doing this you little shit.” Grantaire finally managed to grab Combeferre’s jaw and pulled him into a kiss, craning his head back. “Do you imagine Enjolras calls you a little shit while you fuck him into a mattress?”

Combeferre grunted and set forth to shut Grantaire up. He lowered his hand and gripped Grantaire’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Do you think he would want you to moan his name as you came or scream it?” Combeferre asked.

“I don’t know, I guess it would depend.”

Combeferre stopped and looked toward the doorway. Grantaire immediately tried to pull away from him but Combeferre’s arm around his waist was too strong. “Enjolras,” Combeferre said, breathless.

Enjolras approached the bed, sitting down beside them nonchalantly, as if his best friend’s cock was not currently inside his other friend’s ass. “I personally prefer to be bottom, but I suppose there is a first time for everything.”

Grantaire’s cock twitched and he whined, unable to process what was going on. Combeferre was buried in him and not moving, his hand still around his cock and Enjolras was right there. If he reached out a hand he could brush it through his hair. “Join us or let us get back to it,” Grantaire spat out, immediately regretting his words.

Enjolras laughed, standing up and stripping his shit off and throwing it in the corner of the room, then taking his pants and boxers off just as quickly. Both Grantaire and Combeferre stared, unable to process what was going on. Enjolras smiled as he kneeled in front of Grantaire, “I would hear you all through the walls and be torn between laughing at your earnest interpretations and wanting to join you myself.” He leaned over Grantaire’s shoulder, pressing himself flush against Grantaire, so he could kiss Combeferre. It was open and wet, Combeferre let go of the hand that was holding Grantaire’s cock to tangle it in Enjolras’ hair.

Grantaire groaned loudly. Enjolras’ cock was pressed against his stomach. He could see the expanse of Enjolras’ neck, begging to be kissed and sucked. He could hear the little whimpers Enjolras making against Combeferre’s lips.

And Combeferre still wasn’t moving.

“Please,” Grantaire begged, not knowing what he wanted.

Enjolras pulled away from Combeferre, smiling at him. He then kissed Grantaire lightly before getting down on his hands and knees, grasping Grantaire’s cock and licking the tip. “Combeferre,” Enjolras said, looking up. “Continue what you were doing.”

Then Enjolras’ mouth was on Grantaire’s dick, his cheeks hollowed as he bobbed his head. Combeferre was so shocked he couldn’t move, until he felt a warm hand on his ass, Enjolras urging him to move forward.

Grantaire felt Combeferre move and felt Enjolras’ warm tongue swirl around the tip of his cock and knew he was a goner. He had already been close but this was too much, this was something out of his dreams. This was better than his dreams. He placed a tentative hand in Enjolras’ hair, moaning his name as he felt his stomach starting tighten. “Enjolras—Combeferre, please don’t—fuck,” Grantaire babbled, trying to pull out of Enjolras’ mouth. Enjolras instead swallowed him down, his nose brushing against the hair at the base of Grantaire’s cock. Grantaire shuddered and tried to keep his eyes open to watch Enjolras, his mouth around his cock and his face slightly flushed. He let go of Grantaire’s cock with a wet pop, smiling up at him.

“I hope it was better than your fantasies,” Enjolras teased, sitting up and kissing the corner of Grantaire’s mouth.

Combeferre was breathing harshly, unwilling to continue fucking Grantaire when he was so sensitive post orgasm. Enjolras showing up had thrown him off, ruined what had been built up and some how made everything more intense at the same time. He pulled out of Grantaire and laid him down on the bed gently. “What now?” He asked, honestly not knowing what to do. Grantaire had come, Enjolras was naked in his bed, and his cock was so hard it was almost painful.

Enjolras kissed Grantaire again before turning to Combeferre, pulling him towards him. “You won’t last to fuck me,” he said. He seemed to calm about this, the words falling out of his mouth as if he was making a grocery list. “I could suck you off too.”

Combeferre and Grantaire both moaned. “No,” Grantaire replied, pulling Enjolras down beside him. “Combeferre can wait a little bit. You said you prefer the bottom. We should remedy the fact that we have been imagining it wrong this whole time.”

Combeferre smiled, grabbing the lube from where he had left it on the corner of the bed, putting some on his fingers as Grantaire kissed Enjolras, a hand between his legs. Enjolras bucked his hips upwards and Combeferre memorized the motion, ingraining it in his brain incase this never happened again. He traced a finger around Enjolras’ opening, unable to decide whether he wanted to watch his finger starting to enter him or Enjolras and Grantaire sloppily kissing.

Enjolras groaned into the kiss as he felt Combeferre start to move his finger slightly, bucking his hips up into Grantaire’s hand while trying to fuck himself on Combeferre’s finger. Enjolras didn’t want to wait; he pulled away from Grantaire’s mouth. “Another,” he commanded, making Grantaire chuckle.

“You heard the man,” Grantaire said, laughter in his voice. Combeferre winked at Grantaire and added another finger, biting his lip at the way Enjolras bucked into his hand. He crooked his fingers and relished the immediate moan that Enjolras let out. He was more vocal then he could have imagined. He continued fucking him with his fingers, ignoring his own cock in favor of scissoring his fingers. He added a third finger and continued, relishing the way Enjolras whimpered into Grantaire’s mouth.

“I’m ready,” Enjolras gasped. “Please, Combeferre, please.”

Combeferre didn’t need anymore prompting, guiding his cock into Enjolras hole and groaning, squeezing his eyes shut at the sensation. He stayed still for a moment, a hand on Enjolras’ thigh. “Get on with it,” Grantaire said with a grin, pumping Enjolras’ cock languidly. “Or do you need me to set a pace?”

“Combeferre, Grantaire, please,” Enjolras begged, shifting his hips.

Combeferre didn’t need to be told another time, immediately setting a brutal pace as he fucked into Enjolras. He couldn’t figure out where he wanted to focus his eyes, on his dick pumping into Enjolras, on Grantaire’s hand around Enjolras’ cock, or Enjolras and Grantaire making out sloppily and wetly. Combeferre continued to fuck him faster, feeling his own self-restraint slipping as his orgasm started to build. Enjolras pulled away from Grantaire’s mouth, wrapping a hand around Grantaire’s and making him pump his cock faster. “Please, please, please,” he panted. Combeferre bit his lip, closing his eyes as he fucked forward. He felt Enjolras’ orgasm, spasming around his cock and Combeferre followed right after, slumping forward and breathing heavily and opening his eyes.

Enjolras was below him, a hand over his eyes. Grantaire moved forward to kiss Combeferre on the corner of his mouth, smiling at him. Combeferre rolled off of Enjolras, tying the condom off and throwing it in the garbage before wrapping an arm around Enjolras’ shoulders and lacing his fingers with Grantaire’s over Enjolras stomach.

“We should do this again some time,” Enjolras said, grinning at them both. “In fact, we should maybe go and get dinner together sometime.”

“Like a date?” Grantaire asked.

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Combeferre replied. “We can discuss the finer details later.”

Enjolras nodded sleepily as Grantaire buried his face into his shoulder. “Agreed,” he said. “Just know that I like this arrangement.”

“Shut up,” Grantaire mumbled. “We’re gonna be dumb boyfriends now, okay? Good, time to sleep.”

Combeferre and Enjolras laughed before following Grantaire’s command.

**Author's Note:**

> Come interact with me on tumblr: sideflow.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks to bhaer (tumblr: feedeslilas) for beta-ing this


End file.
